


A Love That Transcends Time

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Harry, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Politics, Romance, Time Travel, submissive credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Credence, Newt, Tine, Queenie and Jacob are transported to 2002 where Harry and his friends are now running the Order of the Phoenix and the war against Voldemort. Harry has had to become a leader, but can Credence offer him something in his life that he has not had before. And can the protection of Harry give Credence the confidence he needs. Slash Credence/Harry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter/ Fantastic Beasts Crossover. I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to ILoveHinataForever who gave me the amazing prompt for this story. I hope that I do it justice.

Newt grabbed hold of Credence's arm, ignoring the small reflex flinch that the younger man let out, before he quickly apparated them. He heard the twin cracks of the Goldstein sisters apparating, Queenie no doubt had a tight hold of Jacob. They all re-appeared further down the clearing at the same time, and the minute their feet hit the floor they carried on running. They all heard the pops of apparition behind them, and then the flashes of spells they only just managed to avoid. New could feel the fine treble of Credence's hand in his as he fought to keep himself under control, as he fought to not release his Obscurus.

"I am...sorry...I thought...we...would...be...safe he...re," Newt panted as they dodged out of the way of spell. It hit the ground in front of them however and exploded it, grass and soil hitting them, while the force of the explosion knocked the five of them off their feet. He heard Tina grunt as she hit the floor and rolled back to her knees, wand at the ready.  
They rolled over and looked at the Ministry workers approaching them. They were cautiously eyeing the five of them, they had clearly heard stories about them an the things that they could do.

They were all looking around trying to find a way out, but they were surrounded. Tina and Newt moved closer to Credence to try and protect him as he stared wide eyed at those that wanted to take him away and turn him into a test subject. The fine trembling Credence was letting out became stronger, and they could see the fine layer of sweat covering his face now as he fought not to let go. He still did not have enough control over himself.

"You will hand over the you now, and you will lay down your wands, weapons and briefcase for your arrest," One of the Aurors called out.

"Sorry, that is not going to happen!" Tina snapped glaring at them.

"Have to agree," Newt smiled shakily, but he tightened his grip on his wand and through through what creature could help them out here.

"Then we will have to take you all out," Another auror smirked and they all raised their wands. The five of them braced themselves and Newt caught Tina nodding to Credence out the corner of his eyes.

Both sides braced themselves for the battle and tensed waiting for the first spell to be fired...except a large and heavy body thumped down between the two groups.

"Maggie! What! No, get away from here!" Newt called out to the small dragon. She was no older than a teenager, and she had been found and brought to the dragon enclose Newt had worked at during the war when she was no older than a day old. He had looked after her tirelessly and raised her, and it had broken both their hearts when he had had to leave.  
He had not seen her since he had brought the others here, hoping that they would be safe here for at least a few days. They had only been here one before they had been tracked down. Maggie was not older enough, or powerful enough, yet to take on this many aurors, and Newt could not bare the see her get hurt or killed.

She was beautiful, rainbow scales glittered and glowed in the sunlight, and emerald green eyes turned around to look at him fondly before she opened her mouth. The five of them hunkered down as the flames washed towards them, each of them expecting to feel the agony of the fire. However instead it felt as though someone was grabbing each of them by the ankle and yanking them backwards.

Yelping in fright Tina felt Newt's hand grab hers as Credence grabbed the other seconds later. As the feeling of falling down a sheer slope increased, as dig the tug on their ankles the world around them started blurring and Tina could make nothing out around them except for a rapid blur of colours and vague shapes. She glanced to the side and saw that Queenie was holding tightly onto Credence's other hand, while Jacob was gripping onto her other. The five of them joined together, and whatever was going to happen now, she   
knew it was right that they were in this together, holding tightly to the little family that they had formed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Credence groaned as the floor came up to meet him so suddenly he had no time brace himself. His hands were ripped from Tina and Queenie's and he could hear the noises of surprise and pain coming from the others around him, as well as the thump of Newt's case hitting the floor. He knew there was grass and soil underneath him, and considering the lack of shouting or curses being thrown at them, wherever the dragon fire had sent them was far from the aurors that had wanted to take him.

"Hey!" The shout had Newt and Tina groaning as they fought to roll to their feet. However by the time they had managed to get onto their knees, they were surrounded once again, glowing wand tips pointed at them, glares on the faces of those wielding them. However there was a definite lack of uniform showing them to be aurors, and they were a real mix of ages.

"Seriously!?" Jacob exclaimed frustrated looking around at the group surrounding them.

"Is he American?" One of the woman asked.

"Sounded like it,"

"Have they got the American's involved now?"

"I shouldn't think so, haven't heard any word of it,"

"Sorry, who are you people?!" Tina glared around as the conversation was shot over their heads.

"Sorry lady, considering you are in our headquarters, that question is for you,"

"Harry?" The first woman who had spoken was looking at Newt with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Someone said from behind them.

"I think we have a serious problem,"

"What is it Hermione?" A red head said from their side. Actually there were a lot of redheads in the group.

"I think that is Newt Scamander," Hermione said. Instead of the suspicion and hungry look the reward for their arrest normally caused, the young witch was looking a little stunned.

"Wait, the dude that wrote the beast book?" The red head piped up.

"Yes, he looks just like the picture!"

"Are you sure, didn't he write that book in like 1930?!" 'Harry' walked into sight, squinting at them curiously.

"Honestly Harry, it was 1926,"

"I was out by 4 years Hermione! And I didn't memories the bloody foreword like some!" The words were huffy, but the tone was teasing and fond.

"You have to admit that was quite impressive for him," The red head grinned.

"Oi! Like you are much better!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but how do you know Newt?" Tina asked, looking confused around the group.

"Could you confirm for me the date please," Hermione asked lowering her wand a little.

"What sort of question is th..." Tina blinked when Queeine touched her arm.

"I think something is wrong hunny. Its September 13th 1928," Queenie answered.

"Huh," The redhead nodded a little looking stunned.

"I am afraid I have to tell you that it is 13th September 2002," Hermione said gently, watching as the five of them stare at her like she was mad.

"Perform a tempus and date spell," Harry said calmly. Shooting him a suspicious look Tina nodded to Queenie. Her sister performed the spell and her gasp was enough to make Tina look away from watching those surrounding them to see what her sister's spell had shown.

13th September 2002. 19:45

"Does this mean we have time travelled?" Jacob asked weakly.

"I think it does sir," The redhead looked at them sympathetically.

"Is that a thing beside time turners? I mean jumping that far?" Harry asked Hermione as the group around them lowered their wands sensing that there wasn't going to be a fight.

"It is possible, theoretically, I have never heard about it happening. Especially not unintentionally," Hermione frowned a little.

"It was a dragon. We have never been able to pin down what breed she is, and none of the others were interested in her because they thought she was a cross breed. I raised her, and we were about to be attacked and she did something, which it seems sent us here," Newt frowned around them, his fingers twitching to perform some test on the residule magic.

"You were about to be attacked?" Someone asked from the side, a kind looking man with tawny hair, amber eyes and scars over his face.

"Are any of you hurt?" Harry asked, his features still stern and set, but his eyes concerned as he looked them over.

"We are ok, we got hit by a couple of curses but nothing serious," Queenie smiled brightly at him. Tina rolled her eyes and glared at her sister slightly, she could see the signs of Queenie wanting to fuss someone.

"Well, what do we do with them?" The redhead asked.

"We can't take them to the Ministry..."

"No!" Credence could not stop himself from exclaiming as he pressed closer to Tina, fear clear across his face. Harry turned quickly from where he had been facing Hermione and looked at the younger man sharply.

Credence pressed even closer to Tina, his eyes lowered and his whole form hunched in a way that the four of them were trying to help him out of doing.

"Leave him alone!" Tina glared pulling Credence a little closer to herself.

"Why are the Ministry after you?" Harry asked sharply.

"Were after them," Hermione muttered and just grinned at the look she got.

"That's none of your business," Tina snapped.

"Look lady," Harry snapped walking into the circle and crouching don in front of her and Credence. "There is a war going on out there, the Ministry is corrupt up to the hilt, grey wizards and witches are in hiding, the dark wizards that aren't on Voldemort's side have fled the country, the rest are as likely to kidnap you an get everything out of you that they can before killing you. The safest pace in the country right now is right here! And that is done by making sure that anyone who stays here or knows where it is are safe. That means you are going to have to answer a few questions!"

Credence was trembling visibly by this point and though Tina thought she saw a flash of regret on the man's face, but he kept his face set and stared her down.

"What war?" Queenie asked softly.

"Dark wizard, wants to rule the world and kill all muggeborns and half bloods," Harry shrugged.

"For the short version," Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not the one answering questions," Harry snapped turning back to Credence. "Why are you scared of the Ministry?!"

"Hunny, I know you mean well, and I can understand that you want to protect everyone here. But Credence won't cope with you shouting at him. Please either speak to us, or be a little more patient," Queenie said gently resting her hand on Credence's shoulder.  
Harry narrowed his eyes on Credence making the younger man hunch a little more in on himself.

"Fine, why are you being chased by the Ministry, in your time," He added when Hermione opened her mouth. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Can we talk, for a few moments please? It seems we need to decided whether we throw our lot in with you and trust you, or whether we take our chances with the war that you say is out there," Newt asked. Tina and Queenie shared a concerned look while the green eyed man stared at Newt intently.

"Harry, we can give them a little time, this is a lot for them to take in," Hermione said softly.

"Or they can plot a way to attack us and get out of here," The redhead offered.

Harry stayed crouched down looking them over, his eyes settled over each of them resting there for a time before moving onto the next. He was clearly weighing them up, clearly assessing each of them as he thought over what to do with them.

"Let me know when you are ready to talk to us," Harry stood and turned to walk away, and at his nod the others stepped back and away from them.

"Well he is a little intense isn't he," Queenie said after Tina finished throwing up silencers.

"It sounds like we have stepped out of the frying pan and into fire to me," Tina sighed.

"A blood war," Newt nodded.

"And it looks like we have landed in the back garden of the ring leaders of one side," Jacob smiled weakly at the group standing talking softly themselves.

"I have a feeling he will be able to tell if we do not tell him the whole truth, we are going to have to tell him most of it even if not all if we decide to stay here," Queenie hummed.

"Feeling? You can't read him?" Tina blinked.

"Nope, he is closed off, completely to me. Most of them are, others I get trickles but nothing much," Queenie admitted.

"So Credence, what do you want to do?"

The young man started hunching in on himself when the other four turned to him. But then he took a breath the way they had taught him to do and straightened slightly. He tightened his hand around Tina's and took the support they always seemed to offer him without asking for anything in return.

"Why me?" He asked softly.

"Because this is your secret. If you don't feel comfortable telling them about the obscurus, then we won't. Also if you don't feel you want to stay here we won't," Tina assured him.

"Do you think that we can trust them?" Credence asked nervously peering over Newt's shoulder. Green eyes met his and locked them in place. Harry was looking at him considering and curiously, however there was no suspicious or hatred in his eyes, just curiosity. He had a kind looking face even though it was lined with weary leadership, and strength, harshness, but a gentleness too.

"They seem like good people. Even though I can't read them, their aura and their hearts are good. I can tell that," Queenie nodded also looking at the group.

"I think we should tell them," Credence said nervously, unable to stop himself from hunching in a little at the thought. He noticed Harry's eyes narrowing on him at the movement.

"We would like to talk to you," Tina called once she had taken down her silencers.

"Very well," Harry nodded. "Why don't we move this to the house, it will be a little more comfortable,"

"Thank you," Queenie smiled taking Credence's hand and leading him towards the group.

The group split into three, one set went ahead of them and led the way up the pathway through the forest, a second set went behind them, clearly guarding them and making sure they didn't pull anything. And Harry, Hermione and the redhead walked alongside them.

"I am sorry we have been a little rude, times have made us a little harsher than we would like to be. I am Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry introduced them.

"That's ok sweetie, we understand that times seem to be tough for you. Perhaps after we tell you about us you could explain to us what is going on? Queenie said sweetly.

"Of course, you deserve to make a choice about what is going on. We have helped people get out of the country before now, we can see about doing that for you though it will take a little while," Hermione smiled softly to them.

"Well I am Queenie Goldstein, this is my fiancé Jacob Kowalski, my sister Tina Goldstein, Credence and you seem to know Newt,"

"I have read your book Mr Scamander, I am a huge fan! It is amazing! And the change that your book made, just..."

"Hermione you are fan girling, and scaring the poor guy," Ron teased her. Newt was indeed looking an uncomfortable mixture of overwhelmed and pleased.

"Changes?" Newt asked curiously.

"Yes, your work did amazing things, the laws are still rubbish when it comes to Magical Beings and Creatures, but they are still a hell of a lot better than they were. There are laws in place to protect endangered species and there are preserves set up all around the world to look after Magical Beings and give them natural habitats and safe places that no one is allowed to harm them in. Your work changed a lot of things for Magical Beings," Hermione explained.

"I...I...I never imagined that my work would have that much effect," Newt looked so awed that even Harry smiled.

"There are a couple of people who would love to meet you I know that," Ron laughed. "Besides Hermione of course,"

"Ron!" The witch shoved Ron hard enough to have him stumbling off the path slightly. "Please ignore him he is an idiot,"

"Please ignore them they are married," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione protested.

"They haven't been the same since. I mean I thought they were bad before but geez,"

"Harry!" The five time travellers laughed at the interaction, easing up a little more as they watched Harry smile fondly at the other two.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This way please," Harry motioned them into a back door of the large mansion that the four of them had been staring wide eyed up at. They walked into a kitchen that was set up much more homely than any of them had expected a mansions kitchen to look. There was a table set up in the centre of the room which was covered in various cups and glasses, plates and bowls that made it obvious they had just finished a meal when they had arrived. Pans and bowls in the sink waiting to be cleaned.

"Have a seat," Hermione waved to the table.

"Guys give us time please," Harry nodded to the rest.

"Harry," The man that had spoken earlier with the scars protested.

"Remi unless one of them is Voldemort in disguise we can take them," Harry shook his head.

"Harry I don't..."

"Remus," Harry spoke sharply making Credence immediately draw back into himself. Green eyes flashed onto him again before Harry took a breath. "Please, Remus you can wait next door if you would like. But a little time,"

"Fine," The tone made everyone aware that Remus was not happy with the request, but he did leave, confirming once and for all that Harry was definitely the leader of the group.

Everyone filed out except for Harry, Hermione and Ron, who sat down opposite the five of them. Hermione waved her wand making the dishes on the table rise and make their way to the sink and start washing themselves. Another flick and tea, coffee and some cakes floated down in front of them. Ron poured for the three of them tea or coffee and made them the way they clearly liked, before passing the pots over to the other side of the table.

"These cakes are brilliant! Thank you!" Jacob hummed taking another massive bite from the cake he had selected.

"Thank you," Harry nodded.

"You made these?" Jacob blinked.

"Yes," Harry raised his eyebrow.

"No no, its just I run...ran a bakery, and these are really really good," Jacob rambled.

"Thank you, I enjoy cooking," Harry smiled. "So it sounds like you have an interesting story to tell,"

"We have been on the run for a year now. The American and British Ministries both want...ed Credence because of what he is," Tina dived in fidgeting a little nervously in her seat.

"What he is?" Hermione frowned slightly.

"Can we explain a little more before we explain that please?" Newt asked.

"Go ahead," Harry answered. Hermione shot him a look, but didn't argue with him though it was clear that she waned to.

"They wanted to take Credence and test him, lock him away and test everything of what he is. They have already tried to kill him. He managed to get away, and he tracked down myself for help. We were training him to use his magic when the Ministries caught wind of him. We have been running since then to try and protect him, but the Ministries would stop at nothing to possess him and turn him into a test subject," Tina took Credence's hand, Newt the other as he clearly had to fight not to try and make himself small as the eyes of the three across from them fell on him.

"What are..."

"Where did you live before you came to stay with these people?" Harry interrupted Hermione. She opened her mouth to protest, but he merely held his hand up without taking his eyes off of Credence and she sat back with a small thoughtful frown. Credence looked to Newt for help but the other man shrugged and made a motion that made it clear it was his choice what he said.

Tightening his hand around those holding his he forced himself to look up and meet Harry's eyes again. As he had expected from the question there was a knowing look on Harry's face, as though he already had a fairly good idea what Credence's life had been before he found the kindness of those that had taken him in, but there was no judgement to be found, and more so no pity. Just an understanding and a gentleness that he had not yet witnessed from the other man.

It gave him the courage to lick his lips and though he looked back down at the table he found the will to speak.

"I was adopted. The woman that took me in had no love for me, or for magic. She hated it, so I repressed my magic as hard as I could to make sure she would not hurt me anymore than she already did," Credence took his hands away from Newt and Tina, not able to bare touch from even them right now. He gripped his hands together and rubbed the skin that had seen so much abuse. "I lived in fear every day that she would find out that I had magic so I pushed down the magic even more,"

Hermione gasped suddenly, covering her mouth as she appeared to click onto where this was going.

"Credence has an obscurus, he is the only one that we know of who is able to control it to an amazing level, and has lived passed childhood without it destroying him. This is the reason the Ministries want him. Credence was happy to help them understand the obscurus and how he had managed to get control over it to help others with the same problem, but that was not enough for them," Tina grit her teeth at the thought of what they had wanted to do to Credence.

"They were scared of the power that you possessed and what might happen if you tried to turn it against them. So they wanted to control you, pick you apart and then likely destroy you," Harry said simply. The five of them looked at him wide eyed. "You are sadly not the last one that they have done that through, it seems no matter the age the Ministry are still power hungry fools,"

"We more than most can understand the position you found yourself in," Ron nodded, his expression gently.

"May I see your hands?" Harry placed his hands on the table looking intently at Credence. The younger man automatically held his hands closer to himself panic flashing through him. "I will not harm you,"

There was an intensity about Harry, Queenie was right, there was also a strength and an honesty, and despite not really knowing this man, despite everything he had been through and being sure that real trust was destroyed in him by Mary Lou Barebone, he still found himself holding his hands out to the other man. He did not place his hands in the other man's as he had clearly wanted. But he still revealed his palms to the sight of Harry.

Despite the healing that Grindelwald had provided in the time he was in Credence's life, the scars and years of abuse were clear on his palms. Harry reached out and with one gentle finger pressed his hand to the Credence's fingers where the belt had managed to not touch his fingers, a small miracle. The touch was like a spark going through him, and he quickly withdrew his hand curling it against his chest, though not out of fear. He looked wide eyed at the green eyed man we smiled gently at him.

The expression was so unlike anything that they had seen on the other's man's face so far that it started all of them. They had not thought that this man could be a cruel man, and seeing his interaction with his friends there was clearly love and warmth in him. But they had not been sure that circumstances would allow this man to be a gentle man anymore, however it was clearly there on his face still, and once again there was no pity on his face, only sympathy.

"You have safety here for as long as you chose. Should you wish to get out of the country we will assist you as much as we can without risking my people. Should you wish to stay here you will be welcome, there are several Hogwarts teachers here that could help you further wit your magic, and a wand maker that will assist you in finding a wand. We will tell you now about what is going on in the world currently, but those options stand to you," Harry spoke in a way that made it clear that his words were not up for discussion, his choice was unshakable. Though it did not look as though Hermione and Ron were going to fight him.

"So the war with Voldemort. It starts with a young boy called Tom Riddle going to Hogwarts..." Hermione leant forwards and started the story.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...After Dumbledore died the war took a turn. The Ministry is in a battle with itself and has no strength to hep anyone, half is corrupt with Voldemort's people, half with those who do wish to bring him down but end up doing nearly as much harm as good. That was when the Order really came into its own. People started flocking to us that wanted to make a difference, or that wanted to escape. Dark families came to us that wanted out of the country because they did not want to be pulled into the war and Voldemort was pressuring them. Light families who were scared for those they loved came to us and asked for help to leave. But a lot chose to stay and fight. Some of us live normal lives at home while fighting, for those of us where blending in is impossible we live in safe houses like this across the country that are warded and guarded to the hilt. You managed to land in the grounds of the main headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. We work, live and plan out of here," Hermione explained.

"We take down those we know work for Voldemort and meet him when he attacks towns and families to protect them. It is an ongoing battle backward and forwards while we work on a way to permanent way," Harry explained.

The five of them sat slightly stunned as they took in what they had been told. A lot had happened in the years that they had jumped, and it seemed that they had come from the middle of one Dark Wizard's reign of terror and right into another's. Not only was it sinking in that everything they had known was gone, the world had moved on and changed massively, another huge muggle war had ripped the world apart, and now a wizarding war was threatening to be as big.

"It is a lot to take in we know, and it sounds like you have had a hell of a few years yourself. We will show you to your rooms, you can rest up, talk and we can discuss this ore in the morning," Harry said understandingly as he stood.

"I am afraid you are going to have to double and triple up, we have a lot of rooms, but a few of them are still being done up, and there are a good few of us here," Hermione apologised.

"We are just thankful for you putting a roof over our heads," Newt said quickly.

"You are more than welcome to the madness," Harry laughed before walking into the room the others had disappeared into, clearly to deliver the news.

"Follow us," Ron smiled motioning up a staircase in the kitchen.

"Really thank you for this," Jacob nodded as they followed the couple up the stairs.

"Honestly this is what we are here for, this is why we are fighting, to protect people where we can. Harry has had to become the leader due to Voldemort and what we need to do here, but he is a good man with a good heart. You have nothing to worry about being here, we will keep you safe," Ron assured them.

Hermione waved her wand and summoned a few books from a room further down the hall, catching each other them carefully. She separated them out and held half to Tina, half to Credence.

"These books may be able to help you, these are books on the history of what has happened in the last few decades, they may help you come to grips with the changes and things that have taken place. They are a mix of muggle and wizarding history. And these books are on spell casting and controlling your magic. Harry had to read through some of them to gain control over the amount of magic that he had," Hermione told Credence.

"You aren't frightened of me?" Credence asked softly as he took the books from her.

"What happened to you, your obscurus, its not your fault. we aren't going to punish you for that. When was the last time your obscurus manifested?" Hermione asked gently.

"Its been a year and ten months," Credence said quickly.

"And your control over your magic?" Hermione questioned.

"It is getting better every day, we have created exercises and different ways that we are using to strengthen Credence's control over his magic, he is able to perform spells now and he has amazing control over his obscurus," Tina assured them.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Honestly Harry is probably more likely to knock out a wall when he loses his temper," Ron grinned.

"Thank you for making me sound so unstable Ronald Weasley," Harry drawled making the redhead squeak and dodge behind Hermione.

"Not unstable just a hell of a temper when someone tries to hurt the people he cares about," Ron stammered.

"Still not making me sound stable," Harry snorted.

"Ignore these two," Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron started playfully bickering between each other. "Our rooms are just down the hall, if you need anything at all just knock. Breakfast is whenever you are ready to get up, if you are in the kitchen before anyone else you put the tea and coffee on,"

"I have spoken to everyone, they know enough about you to know that you are here to stay safe and get yourselves on your feet before you need to make any choices. They are a good bunch, don't worry about that," Harry stopped bickering long enough to assure them.

"Thank you again," Queenie smiled.

"There is no need to keep thanking us honestly. Have a good nights rest, and we will speak more in the morning," Harry nodded slightly before turning and making his way back down the corridor. The other two nodded and followed him leaving the Group standing on the hallway.

"How about we go into the biggest room and read up on what we have missed in the last three hours," Tina said a little dryly.

"Do you think we will go back?" Credence asked as they made themselves comfortable around the room.

"I think we have to work on the expectation that we won't honestly, it does not look like it," Newt sighed as he patted the lid of his case.

"Ok, so 1930..." Jacob hummed opened the first book. Queenie slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. They were all holding it together pretty well, but they were all also tired and worn from running for so long. Knowing that what had been chasing them, what had been their threat for the last year was gone was a light feeling, and they were finally able to relax or the first time in a long time.

This time did not sound any easier, and there were choices that they were going to have to make, and it would hit them that everything they had known, everyone that they had known was gone. But for now they could take a breath and they could relax and lean about where they were now.


	2. The Start of Things

Harry blinked when he walked into the kitchen and found Jacob and Credence already there and amazing smells drifting through the air. He leant against the wall and watched the two who had clearly not heard him coming. Jacob was clearly teaching the younger man how to cook, and he was being exceedingly gentle and patient with Credence.

The young man was different when he was alone with one of his friends. He watched as shoulders that had remain hunched during their time together was set easy and relaxed, he watched as the young man smiled with Jacob and chatted easily. There was a relaxed quality around Jacob as well, they had been running for a long time, and even though they were in a place they did not know and likely could not trust, it   
was still a lot better than they had had for a long time.

But the majority of Harry's attention was on Credence. His suspicions were confirmed that the treatment he had received at the hands of the woman who had adopted him, it was not just her hatred of magic and his fear of occasional beatings that had caused the fear to form the obscurus. The treatment that he had received at the hands of that woman had been extreme.

"Would you mind if I helped?" He finally made his presence known softly. Though Credence still jumped, and Jacob startled slightly.

"I am sorry, I know you said that you normally do the cooking. But it has been a long time since I have had the chance to cook anything, and seeing the amount of provisions that you have here too, I could not help myself," Jacob stammered looking worried.

"It is fine," Harry held up his hand and allowed a small smile of reassurance to cross his features. "Honestly, getting help with feeding this bunch is greatly appreciated, they are like a pack of wolves sometimes,"

"Thank you, it really is amazing the amount of ingredients you have, though half the things I have not really heard of," Jacob admitted.

"I think we have some cookery books in the library as well, perhaps you would like to look through them and familiarise yourself with the changes to food stuffs?" Harry suggested as he rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands.

"That would be wonderful thank you,"

"How did you both sleep?"

"Very well thank you, the beds were amazingly comfortable," Jacob nodded enthusiastically.

"Credence?" Harry turned to the younger man knowing he was not going to answer without prompt. Except it came out more of a demand than he had intended it to. The young man hunched in and jerked back, his head dropping and grimacing as he rushed to answer Harry.

"It was lovely thank you!"

Jacob stepped towards the teen obviously to comfort him but paused when Harry held up his hand to still him. His eyes still on Credence.

"Jacob could you please go into the pantry and fetch some more eggs, flour and butter for me please, also milk and coffee," Harry said it with enough order and yet reassurance in his voice that Jacob nodded and with a touch to Credence's shoulder left the room.

Harry moved to start the preparations of their breakfast, giving it a few beats before he spoke. He did not look at the scared man knowing it would not help the situation at all. Knowing that it would only serve to scare him more.

"It has been a long time that I have been involved in this war, I have been fighting for a long time, and have not had much time for gentleness in my life. I have been leading this side of the war for quite a few years. I...do not know how to be a gentle man anymore. I did not mean to scare you,"

There was silence for just a little while during which Harry carried on moving around the kitchen, making sure not to make any sudden moves, making sure to keep everything in him relaxed and as nonthreatening as he could - which he realised with some sadness was not very much anymore.

"I...I startle easily...a...and I am very nervous around p...p...people I do not really know," Credence finally spoke. Harry turned a little and found the other dark haired man looking at him cautiously, but a little more open.

"Please do not take my tone to heart, I am afraid that I have become overly used to barking at people, I have had to be strong and sure for   
them for a long time now," Harry smiled sadly and turned back to cooking.

"That must be difficult for you," Credence said softly before startling and looking panicked when Harry's head turned quickly to look at him again. "I am sorry I did not mean to I did not want to I was not..."

"Credence its ok, I am not offended," Harry held his hand up and kept his tone mild. "No one has really looked at it that way to be honest,"

"Looked at it how?" Credence frowned slightly. Harry went back into the rhythm of cooking as it seemed to sooth the other.

"No one but Hermione and Ron and those closest to me have ever really said that, or seen it that way. In this world I am just expected to do things, to lead and take over. I am not really seen as a person," Harry admitted.

"That...must be tough," Credence reached out and took some of the fruit that Harry was chopping and started helping him.

"It is. As I said I don't really know how to be a gentle man anymore," Harry sighed.

"You...you are doing fine with me," Credence smiled shyly when Harry looked at him again. He found himself smiling a little back.

Jacob walked cautiously back in at that moment with Queenie, their eyes flicking to Credence concerned before relaxing when they saw him   
looking mostly relaxed and helping Harry.

"Good morning Credence, Mr Potter," Queenie said brightly as she bounced over and started helping straight away.

"Oh, you can call me Harry, that's fine," Harry blinked at the bright and bubbly woman.

"Then you should call us all by our first names," Queenie nodded.

"Can you speak for Mr Scamander and your sister?" Harry asked feeling a spark of amusement.

"Of course, they all do as I say anyway," Queenie shrugged.

"Not denying that," Jacob muttered as Credence chuckled.

"You and Hermione will get on well together," Harry hummed.

"What was that Harry Potter?" Hermione asked as she breezed into the room.

"Nothing sweetie," Harry teased.

"I thought so," She nodded before taking a seat at the table. She quickly poured a few cups of coffee and tea before sitting back. "You all cook?"

"Oh yes, we enjoy it, we haven't had time to cook properly for a long time. We have been trying to teach Credence too," Queenie said as she quickly put together some porridge and had it simmering after checking what Harry and Jacob were making.

"That's good, Harry enjoys cooking which is good because none of us can without risking poisoning the whole house, but it is a lot for him to do,"

"Hermione stop trying to adopt them, they are free to stay or go as THEY chose," Harry shot her a look.

"I was just saying," Hermione huffed crossing her arms.

"Hermione!" Harry barked before closing his eyes when Credence jerked away from him. He yelped slightly as the knife he had been using   
sliced his finger. Harry gripped his hand before he could jerk away and turned it palm up to look at the damage. Queenie and Jacob both stepped forwards worry on their faces at the action, knowing it would remind Credence of Grindelwald.

Before they could do anything though Harry nodded and held Credence's palm up.

"You need to clean it out first before you heal it, especially with a knife, the spell for that is emundabit, you perform this motion to cast the spell," Harry instructed making the wand motion 3 times to make sure Credence could learn it before he performed the spell.  
Hermione, Queenie and Jacob all watched curiously as Credence relaxed a little, instead focused intently upon what Harry was teaching him.

"Then you heal, episkey is the spell, this is good for small broken bones or small cuts or wounds like this, anything bigger and you need a more powerful spell. The wand motion for it is this," Harry repeated the motion three times again before he cast the spell.

"Thank you," Credence said hesitantly when Harry released his hand, reaching down to touch the unblemished skin.

"No problem," Harry nodded gruffly before waving the plates over to the table Hermione was sitting at.

"Do I smell food and coffee?" Ron hummed walking into the kitchen with Remus.

"It smells really good," Remus added. The two of them sat at the table and made themselves comfy.

Both of them ignored Queenie and Jacob who were blinking at each other after the interaction they had seen. The last time Credence had cut his hand Tina had grabbed it automatically to heal it. Credence had had a flashback to Mary Lou's punishments and to all the times Grindelwald had faked support and friendship for him healing his hands, they had had to wait patiently for nearly 2 hours for him to calm down from the panic attack before they were able to touch him again.

"Sorry?" Queenie blinked looking to to Remus who had spoken to her.

"I was just asking how your night was, it must be quite a shock finding yourself here," Remus smiled. Queenie smiled back warmly as she   
floated the remaining plates of food over to the table.

"It is a little, we had a quick look through one of the books Hermione gave us on history, it was a little shock the things that we have missed. The world looks very different," Queenie mused.

"If you want to know anything Remus, Hermione or Draco are the ones to ask, they will either know the answer or research it for you in a few seconds," Harry said as he floated some juices to the table and then settled down himself.

"You are free to ask anytime, I would be more than happy to help," Remus smiled and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"What are your plans for today?" A tall blonde man asked as he walked into the room. His ice blue eyes scanned sharply over Queenie,   
Credence and Jacob before they settled on Harry. He was immaculately dressed, with not a hair out of place.

"This is Lucius," Hermione said dryly waving her hand to the man who just rolled his eyes and then looked back to Harry pointedly.

"We need to pop out for a few hours but we will be back before 1500,"

"And you are not going to tell us where you are going?" Lucius sniffed clearly annoyed.

"Answer is still no after three years Luc," Harry smirked.

"Do not call me Luc!"

"Or what?"

"Or I will hex you to within an inch of your life!"

"I would like to see you try,"

"Brat,"

"Prick,"

"Imbecile,"

"Snob,"

"Don't worry, this is how they express their love for each other," Someone who was clearly Lucius' son sat down beside Credence as he   
spoke, the worry on the dark haired teen's face clear as he watched the interaction.

"I don't like him," Harry and Lucius said at the exact same time.

"Ah ha, you two are arguing again, really?" A dark haired man, with black eyes strolled into the room. Newt and Tina were right behind him looking a little uncertain making Harry roll his eyes.

"And you couldn't be polite to our guests for one day, really?" He imitated.

"They needed warning not to take advantage of your blind belief in the goodness of people," Severus drawled taking a seat at the table.

"I apologise for whatever he said," Harry said to Newt and Tina as they also sat at the table.

"It is ok, it was merely expressing that he hoped we were not going to betray the trust you have placed in us," Newt said quickly waving his hands frantically in the air.

Severus smirked at Harry when the dark haired man glared at him, resulting in an eye roll while Newt looked between them concerned.

"The amount of snark at this table is ridiculous for this time in the morning," Tonks complained making grabby hands for the coffee, which Remus gave her with an indulgent smile.

"That's what you get when you have Slytherins living with you," Ron snorted, and though Draco, Lucius and Severus glared at him, there was no real fire in either interaction.

"Ok, we are going to have to shake a leg. Remus could you give our new guests a tour of the manor and show them where everything is. You are more than welcome to explore, please just respect the privacy of everyone's private rooms and Severus' potions lab," Harry said standing up and wiping his mouth.

"Ah Mr Potter?" Newt asked quickly, flushing when green eyes turned sharply onto him.

"Yes?"

"Would...would it be ok if Credence and I released a few of my creatures into your garden? They have been cooped up for quite a while in my   
suitcase and it is not really good for them and seeing how much space you have outside I thought that it may..."

"Its fine," Harry interrupted the fast paced ramble. Newt blinked a few times before smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, that is very kind of you, my creatures will be very happy too," Newt beamed making his friends look at him fondly.

"Its no problem, we have plenty of space. Tonks could you show him to the stables and the area around there for him to use please," Harry instructed. "Lucius I also want you to work on tracking down ore of the Death Eaters amongst the Ministry, make sure you are not caught,"

"Of course My Lord," Lucius bowed. "Ow!" He griped when the stinging hex hit him.

"Call me that again and see what I will do," Harry raised an eyebrow. Lucius swept into an elegant bow but turned and left the room.

"Severus I need you to meet up with Kingsley and sort through the information that he has," Harry ordered.

"Of course," Severus stood and glided out of the room.

"We shall see the rest of you later," Harry nodded his head to the rest of the table before turning and leaving.

"Enjoy your day," Hermione waved as she followed him.

"We are likely to be back late," Ron nodded also following.

"Would you like your tour now?" Remus asked once they were gone.

"Yes please, and then perhaps this afternoon we could finish catching up on...well catching up," Tina grimaced thinking on the few decades that they needed to be caught up on to understand where they were right now.


End file.
